The Private Investigator
by BellaRosa17
Summary: Waking up not being able to remeber anything and only carrying a bag, and a business card is not what Bella had in mind. The card leads her to the most sexist man alive: Edward Cullen: Private Investigator. All Human. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**?POV**

Waking up in the backseat of a cab with only a bag and a business card in hand. But not being able to remember anything about myself, not even being able to remeber my name is weird. I slowly start to sit up, as my head throbs. I touch my hand to my head. I look around and try to figure out what happened. I see a huge truck and two men arguing around me. I look down at the business card that I'm clutching with an iron grip. The adress says 1433 Trinity Street.

"Who am I?" I ask out loud.

I look at what I'm wearing. I'm in a dark navy blue business suit. The skirt is a little shorter for my taste. But it fits me like a glove. When a man comes up to the side of the door. I jump.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? I'm so sorry about this. A truck came out of nowhere and hit the side of the cab! Do you need me to take you to the hospital? The cab driver looks at me curiously.

"No, umm what street are we on?"

"Taverene Street. You wanted me to take you to Trinity street. Its just this block down." He says pointing across the street to the right.

The sounds of police sirens come from all around. I start to panic. I don't know why but I have this strange feeling that I can't talk to the police right now. The cabbie walks away. I get out the car and run across the street. I look down the card. Its to an private investigator. When I get to the stoop. I take a deep breath. I turn the knob and walk in the office of Edward Cullen, private investigator.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you like the first of a three part series. The Investigator, The Cop and The Law. **

**Please just read the rest of my first story ever and if you like this one you want be disappointed in the rest of the stories.**

**When I get done with this story and you like it, I'll start writing the next series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Sitting in front of the computer, reading over my client's profile. This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my day. This new clients expects me to find out that her husband cheating on her. This is what its come to. I mean don't get me wrong I love working for myself. I had some great cases but cases like this are boring and pointless. My brothers and sister Emmett, Jasper, Leah and I have been so close after that boating accident. Our father, Carlise Cullen is the best role model any kid could ask for. Our Aunt who is a reknowned Psychic in Port Angeles, WA. We all have a type of sixth sense that helps us out but Leah has a true gift. She can communicate with animals.

On a vacation trip to Greek our father fell in love again with a nice and beautiful woman named Esme. She is a chef in Greek. When they fell in love, Carlise convinced her to move to the states and become his wife. She decided to open her own restaurant called _The Posiedon_. After Posidedon the Greek God over the sea. Its thriving and became named one of the best restaurant in the Northwest.

My phone rings. The caller ID shows Emmett Cullen. I pick it up.

"Hey, Em. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I ask leaning back in my chair.

"Edward, its Jacob. He fell over the top banister at the Old Cathedral Church. Well, there taking him to the Mercy Hospital. They think that he might be in a coma."

"What do you mean he fell over a banister? We both know that Jacob would never do anything stupid like that. He had to be push!" I yell, as my voice gets high. I try to control my emotions.

"I have that theory to but it's not just him. It looked like there was going to be a wedding here. Apparently Jessica was going to marry Mike Newton." He says as he waits for me to say something.

"His little sister? Well I mean they have been dating but come on it was going to happen sooner or later, right?

"Yeah I thought that to but maybe Jacob didn't know about the wedding. Maybe he came here to stop it. Look I shouldn't even be telling you this but there's been gunshots heard and I found Jacob's gun.

"Wait a second. You can't think that Jacob would do something like this." I say sitting straight up in my chair now.

"No I didn't say that. I'm just telling some of the facts and what the Prosecutors going to throw at him when and if he comes out of this coma.

"Do you need me to come down there?"

"No I go this covered you just stay at your office and work on your own cases. Ok?

"Ok. I'll see you later at the restaurant, right?

"Sure I'll be there. I gotta go. I hear something. I'll see you later, bro."

"Bye." I say as I slam my phone close it. I put on my desk. I turn around n face looking out the window.

I here as the bell rings. Great a new client. I think. I slowly turn around and my breath catches. I look and see a pale skinned, browned eyes, and long brown hair beautiful woman staring back at me. I round my desk and stand a few feet away from this mysterious woman. Staring at me with help in her eyes.

* * *

?POV

This is definitely not what I expected. I thought Edward Cullen would be one of those middle-aged guys that you always see on TV. This Greek Adonis in front of me is definitely anything like TV. This man is a full grown raw male specimen to the highest level and is very much real. I've never seen anyone like him.

"Hello, can I help you?" the velvety voice ask.

I blink a couple times before words can form.

"Umm, I sure hope so. I was given your business card but I don't remember what I'm supposed to do." I say shyly.

"You don't remember?" he asks looking at my with deep rich golden brown eyes.

"The only things I remember is waking up inside a cab about 5 minutes ago."

"Are you telling me you don't remember anything?" Taking a step forward.

"Yes. I don't even remember my name." I say looking confused and a little confused.

"Look come take a seat. I'll help you." He motions to the chair.

I walk over and sit down.

"Okay tell me what happened, from when you were in the cab til you got here."

I tell everything from when I woke up in the cab. When I heard the police sirens and panic, that I ran here.

"Whats in the bag?" He says pointing to the bag sitting right next to the chair

"I don't know. I haven't opened it. I was afraid of what might be in it." I say

"Do you mind if I look in it?"

"No, you can look in it" I hand him the bag.

He looks into it. I see his eyes go wide and then look up at me sharply.

"What's in the bag?"

"It's money. A lot of money. And a gun."

"I don't know that any of that was in there. Please you have to believe me."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to turn on the TV and turn on the news.

He walks to the TV then puts it on the news. I start to watch when the switch it to this church. It looks familar.

**(Start of Flashback) **

_I see a man open the door in the dark room. I have the gun trained on the door. I shoot him in his arm. He falls back against the door. Another man comes up to him and they strart fighting. _

_"RUN! Bella, you need to run!" he says _

_I run in between them and run down the staircase and run to the exit of the back of the church. I hear a yell so loud like someone was falling. I just keep running. When I get outside I take the bag and haul a cab. _

_Then blackness _

**(End of Flaskback) **


	3. Should I or Shouldn't I?

**EPOV**

"Did you just remember something?" I ask her as kneel in front of her holding her hand.

"Yeah. Someone called me Bella. Umm I was hiding in this dark room. Some guy almost came in but someone stopped him. The person told me to run, to get out. As I was running I heard him yell but I just kept running outside and called a cab. I don't remember anything else."

"Bella? Bella?" I say as if trying to see how it sounds when I say it.

"Yes. I don't know how but when I look at the news and they started talking about the shooting at that church, something clicked in my head and I started seeing a flashback." She says looking down at her hands.

"You were at that church?"

"I think so. I don't know what's inside of the church but it just triggered something in my head. What if I killed somebody? What if I'm a killer?"

I can listen to this anymore. I take her hand and walk her into the bathroom. I make her stand in front of the mirror. While I stand behind her. She looks down at her feet. I touch the bottom of her chin and bring it up so she looks at her self in the mirror.

"Look at yourself. The woman I see in the mirror looks sweet, kind and definitely not a killer. What do you see?"

"I don't know what I see. I don't even know the person staring back at me." She says staring at herself.

"This woman. This desirable woman I see is not a killer. She's sensual and sexy. She couldn't hurt anyone, and definitely wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally."

"How do you know? You don't even know me?" she says her breath starts getting shaky.

"I might not know a lot about you but I have a gut feeling that you're not the bad guy. And I always follow my instincts." He says as he place a kiss to the side of her neck.

I hear her suck a breath in. She slowly turns around.

I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her close against my body. She gasps but doesn't pull away. She wraps her hands around my neck and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. She grabs the back of my head and brings me into a kiss so full of raw passion and desire that it hits me hard.

I pick her up by her ass and walk out of the bathroom. I sit her on top of my desk. I push most of my files on the floor. I run a trail of kisses down her neck, to her throat. I start to unbutton her jacket and slide it off. Her dress fits to her perfectly. I bring down each side of her dress. I take her breast into my hands. I flick her nipple making them hard. She moans out.

The sweetest sound I've heard all my adult life. She unbutton my shirt and slides it off my shoulders. Her hands roam over my chest. I take one nipple into my mouth and her body jerks in response. I feel her hands at my zipper. I hear it come down and her hands pushing them down low around my ankles. I'm still playing with her breasts as I hear voice in a rush of pleasure.

"Please? Take me before I explode." She says in a moan so full of pleasure and arousal I can't think of any other thing to but be inside of her.

I take her dress and push it up around her hips. I rip her panties and let it go to the floor. I lay her back down on the desk. I reach in the back pocket of my jeans and grab a condom. I put it on I wrap her legs around my waist as I slowly pushes into her.

She arches her body to meet me for each thrust. I can feel it building inside of me as I start to pick up the pace as she meets each and everyone. I feel her body give one final thrust as she climaxes. I can see in her face that it's taken over her body.

"Edward!" She calls out my name in deep ecstasy, as I can feel mine come with such a force, so powerful not like anything I've ever experienced. I slowly pull out of her and dispose of the condom.

When I walk back into my office, I see Bella putting her dress back in place. She grabs her jacket and puts it back on. I stand there looking at her. She turns around and look at me. I'm just in my pants. My chest bare. Her gaze runs down my body and I can feel a rush of heat run through my body again.

"Sorry. That shouldn't have happened." I say looking at her.

When her gaze reaches mine, we just stare at her.

"You don't have to be sorry. I mean were both adults. I knew what was I was doing. I don't regret it but you're right. It shouldn't have happened."

"I should've known better. I should have more control. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought."

"I could say the same thing but I don't know a lot about my self. Besides I don't think neither of us could've stopped what happened but I think we both know we can't do it again."

"Well I guess your right, until we found out who you are we shouldn't do it again." I say seducitively, making it perfectly clear what I mean.

She smiles. "Yes....well, what do we do now? I mean if we going to find out who I am?

"We could, go to the church and see if we can trigger another memory." He says as he grabs his shirt and buttons it up.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Review this chapter and give me your opinion on what you think should happen next. I want a lot of input. **

**I want the readers to help me with this story. I want to hear what you have to say.**


	4. Crime Scene

**Author's Note: **

**I hope my chapter 3 gave you a taste of what you going to be getting into. **

** I mean if your reading chapter 3 and your under 13 please don't get me in trouble with your parents. **

**This story is Rated "M"**

* * *

As if today can get anymore weirder. First I find out my best friend gets thrown over a banister and is a mild coma, then his sister had a secret wedding, lastly the first woman who has brought out any type of strong emotion inside of me in a long time doesn't remember what she was doing at the church or remember what happened.

Can this get anymore complicated?

When I pull up near the church, its in total commotion. There's cameramen, police cars, ambulances all around, and traffic is terrible. I pull over to the side of the street. I turn towards Bella.

"Look Bella, I need you to stay in the car for the time being. I want to go talk to my brother and see if I can get some more information on what happened."

"But maybe…"

"It's important if you stay here in the car, were no one will see you."

"But what if I can remember something if I go inside?"

"I can't take that chance right now. If you're out here then I'll know your safe. Will you just stay in the car until I get back?" I look at her and smile my crooked smile.

"Okay. I'll stay in here."

"Great I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it."

I get out the car and start walking to all the chaos. I get to the crime scene tape and let a cop know I'm here to see my brother. I start to walk under the tape when I feel someone's hands go around my waist. I turn around and see Lauren standing there, with her grin that says "I know I'm going to get a story" reporter smile on.

"Can I help you Lauren?"

"Oh now Edward, there's no need to get grouchy. I just came over here to see what you know about what happened today."

" I don't know anything. If I did I sure wouldn't tell you."

"Edward, now don't be so harsh. I mean we used to be good together."

"You're right we were. That was before you used me to get a story. Look I need to go talk to my brother so if you'll excuse me."

I walk away from my past. A past that I thought would stay there. Damn how does she still get to me after all this time. Lauren and I had a small thing. Ok, it was a little more than that. I though she was the one. I was thinking of proposing but it never came to doing it. Before I bought the ring, I heard her looking in one of my clients' cases. When I asked her what she was doing she said that my case would launch her career. That's when I saw her for what she really was. After the break up, I dated occasionally. Never anything too serious. I like to keep them light enough were everyone's happy in the end.

* * *

I walk through the church slowly. Looking around taking everything in. The top banister is a little broken. There're gunshots in the wall. I start walking to where Emmett is. I see him arguing with this blonde woman. Wearing a apron. I'm thinking this must be the caterer. I walk up to them. They don't seem to notice I'm standing there. I clear my throat. They look in my direction.

"Hey Em. Umm…who's this? I say pointing to the blonde woman.

"Rosalie Hale this is my brother. Edward. Edward. Rosalie" He says with a twitch of a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you. Emmett, can we talk?"

"Sure." I see him point to an officer. He tells him something in the officers' ear. The officer tries to take Rosalie arms. She snap and he cower back a little.

"Rosalie, will you please follow Officer Jones into the other room for a moment." My brother asks.

I've never seen this side of the Emmett. After the accident he started acting a lot more like the older brother. I've never seen him ask for much, he usually tells people how things are going to be. I'm started to like this Rosalie already. She walks with Officer Jones shooting daggers' at Emmett the whole way. When she leaves I turn toward Emmett.

"Wow, she's a little firecracker. So can you tell me what happened here?"

"Uh yeah. Ok well, Jessica and Mike were supposed to have a secret wedding. They didn't want anyone to know except the Preacher, and a mystery woman. Someone people must have wanted to interrupt because the Preacher got shot and is in intensive care at the hospital. Rosalie was supposed to be the caterer. She says she was in the kitchen setting up when she heard gunshots. All she saw was a man run upstairs and Jacob run after her. She threw her cell phone at one of the guys. Thank god she did because the Pastor could've died if the shot hit three inches left."

"So what does this all mean? I mean what does all of it mean."

"It looks like Jacob must've found out about his baby sister getting married and wanted to stop it. Mike's bodyguard got in the middle and as for the other guys I don't know what they have to do with this. But all things point to Jacob being involved in this somehow and he will get charged for murder and some other counts."

"You can't let that happen. You have to know Jacob wouldn't do something as stupid as this."

"I know that but I also can see where a prosecutor would say against him. I mean if I didn't know him so well I would be thinking some of the same things. Until Jacob wakes up, or the pastor can get well enough for us to talk to him, or unless that mystery woman shows up I can't do much, or Mike and Jessica show up and can tell us everything."

"What mystery girl?"

"There was another purse found upstairs in the changing rooms. There was no id in it."

"So what's up with you can Rosalie."

"Nothing. She's just a witness."

"That right. Just a witness who you call by there first name. Ok I believe you."

"Look there's nothing going on."

"I..." I stop when I see brown hair go around the corner. "Look, I'll see you later tonight. I just thought I have something to deal with."

I run away before he gets to say anything. I thought I told her to stay in the car. I turn the corner and see the back door open a little. She probably went out so she wouldn't be seen. I get to the door and open. I see her running to get back out to the street. I go back in the church. I walk to the other side of the church to the side door. I open and see she almost gets to it when I hear a screech and a white van driving straight towards her. She doesn't notice me until I grab her around the waist and pull her into the church. She screams.


	5. BPOV

BPOV

Sitting in the car with the most beautiful specimen ever shouldn't be so hard. I can't believe that just 10 minutes ago I was having sex with a complete stranger. I mean I might not know who I am but I think I don't sleep around. But it was just like I couldn't control myself. That was the weird part. It was as if it was natural. Like we were supposed to be together and I mean not just in that way.

When we get near enough to the church its pure chaos. There're so many police cars, ambulances, even the new people are here. I can't believe that this is happening. I can't even remember what happened. When we pull up across from all the madness, Edward looks over at me. He says:

_"Look Bella, I need you to stay in the car for the time being. I want to go talk to my brother and see if I can get some more information on what happened."_

_"But maybe…"_

_"It's important if you stay here in the car, were no one will see you."_

_"But what if I can remember something if I go inside?"_

_"I can't take that chance right now. If you're out here then I'll know your safe. Will you just stay in the car until I get back?" I look at her and smile my crooked smile._

_"Okay. I'll stay in here."_

_"Great I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it."_

* * *

I watch him walk away and go into the madness. I see him talk to this officer but before he gets towards this church, I watch this bottle blonde wrap her hands around his waist. I look at her. She has perfect blonde hair. I smile that most men drool over. I look between both of them and see that they had a past. He looks a little ticked off but he's still trying to be gentlemanly about it. I smile but then I think about how they might have had a fling or something. I start frowning. I mean I'm average looking nothing really spectacular but still nice looking.

I watch him pull away from her and walk into the church. I hate being out here. Watching what's happening but not knowing what to do. This sucks. I mean I told him I would stay in the car but I didn't say I'll wait until he got back. I get out the car. I slowly make my way to the back of the church I look around to see if any one notice me. I walk in through the exit. I try walking around so no one will see me. I stop when I hear that velvet voice I know to well. I slowly creep to the other side and look around the corner. I see Edward talking to this other beautiful man. I see handsome and great looks run in the family.

I slowly start to hear what there're saying.

"You can't let that happen. You have to know Jacob wouldn't do something as stupid as this."

"I know that but I also can see where a prosecutor would say against him. I mean if I didn't know him so well I would be thinking some of the same things. Until Jacob wakes up, or the pastor can get well enough for us to talk to him, or unless that mystery woman shows up I can't do much. Or Mike and Jessica shows up and can tell us everything."

"What mystery girl?"

"There was another purse found upstairs in the changing rooms. There was no id in it."

"So what's up with you can Rosalie."

"Nothing. She's just a witness."

"That right. Just a witness who you call by there first name. Ok I believe you."

"Look there's nothing going on."

I leave before I get caught. I walk out the back door. I start running down the alley before he knows what I done. I don't want him to think he can't trust me. I start to walk in the middle of the alley. I see a white van but I don't pay much attention to. I hear a screech of tires as the white van starts driving towards me. I try to run but I can hear it getting closer, I get grabbed and pulled into the church and the door closes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Please don't skip over this part before I have to right a new chapter. **

**I want to get some reviews on how you think I should do the next chapter. **

**Give me some review and I promise to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**And another after New Years Day.**


	6. Case and Talk

_"What mystery girl?"_

_"There was another purse found upstairs in the changing rooms. There was no id in it."_

_"So what's up with you can Rosalie."_

_"Nothing. She's just a witness."_

_"That right. Just a witness who you call by there first name. Ok I believe you."_

_"Look there's nothing going on."_

_I leave before I get caught. I walk out the back door. I start running down the alley before he knows what I done. I don't want him to think he can't trust me. I start to walk in the middle of the alley. I see a white van but I don't pay much attention to. I hear a screech of tires as the white van starts driving towards me. I try to run but I can hear it getting closer, I get grabbed and pulled into the church and the door closes._

* * *

"Are you crazy? I told you to stay in the car. Why'd you leave?" he asks me looking down at me.

I look up at him. My eyes are a little watery but I try to keep myself from crying.

"I…I just thought that I might be able to remember more if I came inside. Then I heard some ofyouandyoutbrothersconversation." I stop when I notice that my words are slurred together. "Please don't be mad at me." I say looking into his deep brown golden eyes.

"I'm not mad. Frustrated, yes, but not mad. I mean you almost got hit by a van. It looks like there not going to give up."

"What do you mean that_ thery're_ not going to give up?" I ask standing up and looking at him curiously.

"I believe that this wasn't just Jacob wanting to stop his little sister from getting married. This is just two coincidental. I mean this was supposed to be a private wedding, right? He asks, I nod my head. "Well if it was supposed to be private, how would Jacob know about it? And why would someone want to shoot the bride and groom."

"Okay, I see your point. So what do we do now?"

"Well right now we need to get you outta here before someone starts asking questions that you can't answer."

I follow him out the side door. He looks from side to side before letting me out of the church. We walk out the side like normal before we get into all the chaos of the media. We run across the street towards his car. I get in. I turn towards him and watch him looking towards the church on the right side. I get out and look at him. I stare curiously at him. He's looking so hard and intense in the direction of the church. I just ask:

"What is it? What are you looking for?"

"Do you remember that white van?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

"Get in the car, NOW!" He says as he gets in like lightening.

I get in the car and put my seat belt on. I look at Edward. He turns the motor on and starts driving like a mad man. I look at him but then I look in my rear view mirror and see the same white van behind.

"Why are they following us?"

"My only guess would be you." He says never taking his eyes off the road.

"Me? Why me, I mean I don't even remember anything."

"They might don't know that and believe that these type of guys don't care if you remember or not. If you start to remember things it could be bad for them. And whoever started this doesn't want any witnesses."

"I can't tell what I don't know. I just want to not to be in this. Why don't you turn me into the police? That way you'll be safe."

"I'm going to be okay and your going to stay right here until you can remember everything. The police wont' be able to do anything for you without some good evidence. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Before I can say anything, the white van hits the side of the car. I let out a scream. I can see the drivers face. I see him reach into his side and pull out a gun and point's it straight at me. I just sit there like a dear caught in head lights. Edwards swerves the car in time and cuts in front of the car and the shot hit Edwards' tail light. Edwards turns a corner and blends in to rush hour traffic. He gets in between this huge truck and mini van.

I take my seatbelt off and look in the rear view mirror and look at the guys in the van trying to found out where we are. I look at Edward at see him watching me. I lean over and kiss him softly on the lips.

"What was that for? I mean don't get me wrong I liked it but…?" he asks surprised.

"Well that was for protecting me and keeping your promise. Thank you. And this is for…." I lean back over and grab the back of his head and bring it down so our lips touch. I kiss him hard. I deepen the kiss and slowly pull back. "For being you as well as I just wanted to kiss you again."

"That's great. Umm…you're welcome." He says a little tounge-tied.

"So where do we go form here?" I say as I can feel my cheeks heat up. I try to hide it by putting my hair in my face.

"Well, when we get through this traffic, we're going to _The Posiedon_." he says turning right. He follows the road. It has a perfect view of the ocean.

"What's_ The Posiedon_?" I ask smiling.

He smiles my new favorite crooked smile.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you. It's better if I show." He says folowing the road towards the lake.


	7. Unexpected Events

**Recap: **

_"Well that was for protecting me and keeping your promise. Thank you. And this is for…." I lean back over and grab the back of his head and bring it down so our lips touch. I kiss him hard. I deepen the kiss and slowly pull back. "For being you as well as I just wanted to kiss you again."_

_"That's great. Umm…you're welcome."_

_"So where do we go form here?"_

_"Well, when we get through this traffic, we're going to The Poseidon."_

_"What's The Poseidon?"_

_He smiles my new favorite crooked smile._

_"If I told you I'd have to kill you. It's better if I show."__

* * *

_

We walk into The Poseidon, and it's crowded as ever. Most of all the seats are taken except for the bars seats.

"Wow. This place is amazing. I've never seen with such a powerful ambiance for Greek culture before."

"Thanks, Esme would love to hear that."

"Esme?"

""Esme's my dad's wife. She owns this place. He's in the medical field. He's takes early shifts so he can help Esme run the restaurant. She takes pride in this place. We learn to love her even though she can be a tad testy when it comes to her kitchen." He says laughing.

I look around in awe. This place is field with a Greek theme that would probably put the Ancient times a run for there money. I see a Black haired girl come up and talk to Edward. Her name tag says Leah. I see him gesture towards me. I look at them interaction. Then I watch as they walk towards me. He steps and stand in the middle between us.

"Leah, this is Bella. Bella this is my sister Leah."

Leah sticks her hand out. I take it and we shake.

"Hi, so you're the girl who's got my brothers nose open."

"Yeah, I think. So you work here?"

"Yeah, I'm taking classes at Seattle University to be a vet. I only have a year left before I can start my own practice. I'm so excited. So what do you do.?"

"Umm.. I don't exactly know. I'm having a mild case of amnesia. So I don't remember much." I say looking down at the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Can I get you guys a table?"

Edward finally speaks for the first since me and Leah started talking.

"Actually can you get the kitchen to make us something. Were going to go to the back room. When Emmett gets here can you come let me know?"

"Sure. Bye." She says then turns to me. "Feel better."

"Thanks." I say as Edward escorts me to the back of the restaurant.

He walks through the restaurant and towards the back. Passed the bathrooms were he then opens a back door. I walk through. It spacious. There's a table, a computer and three chairs. I sit down.

"This is a great place. I bet you snuck girls in here all the time."

"Not really. We learned in high school not to bring girls here. This was the family place. I used to work here though. Every summer, it taught me discipline and responsibility."

"That's great. I wished I remembered something from my past. It sucks not being able to help when I can."

"Look your going to remember when you're ready. We'll just have to be patient."

I nod my head a little. There's a knock at the door. Leah walks in with some cokes and one huge plate of food. I look at in astonishment. Suddenly I feel starved. Leah walks out. I bow my head and say grace. I look at the food and don't know what I want to eat first. I take the fork and take a bite of the Mousaka. It looks almost like some Lasagna. I finish it but stop before I reach for a French fry. Edward's gaze is like its penetrating into my soul.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask.

"No. Its just you're beautiful." I start to blush he keeps going. "I like it when you blush it seems so innocent but I know underneath that you have this inner strength about you that is so sweet and sexy."

I grin. I sit the fork down. I lean towards Edward. He wraps his hand around my head. I suck in my breath. Our lips our an inch from each other when Leah bust in the door. She stops when she sees us in mid kiss.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't think tonight. Well, umm… I just came in here to tell Edward that Emmett just got here with this blonde chick. Sorry again." She says as she walks out and closes the door behind her.

"Sorry, she usually has better timing. I guess we should go out and I should talk to Emmett."

"Yeah." I say a little disappointed.

He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. Once. Twice. He then kisses me on my neck.

"I promise that we'll finish this later. Okay?"

"Okay."

We walk out of the backroom and into the dinner crowd. I see the guy from the church talking(well arguing mostly) with a blonde girl. I don't remember her. When we get up to them neither seems to notice were standing there. Edward taps Emmett on the side of his shoulder. I see him turn around and all trace of the annoyed cop gone but he smile is so bright and full of light.

"Emmett and Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah you too." They both say at the same time then look at each other.

"So Emmett do you mind if I talk to over there." Edward says pointing to the corridor.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go." He glares at Rosalie as he walks away. She glares right back.

Edward and Emmett walks to the corridor.

* * *

**EPOV**

"What's going on between the two of you. I mean you can cut that sexual tension with a knife."

"There's nothing going on. There's no sexual tension to cut. It's just plain tension and the fact that she gets on my nerves."

"Okay you can stay in denial all you want. But I have to tell you something. About the Church Case. "

"I'm listening."

I replay all the events that have happened today. From Bella showing up in my officer, her flashback, what happened at the church and my theory on the whole situation.

"You have to bring her to the station."

"I can't do that. All she remember was that she was at the church and that Jacob told her to run. That's all. I promise that if she does remember more I'll bring her back to the station but she won't be any good to the case."

"Okay you're right but you better bring her."

We walk back out and see the girls talking. We walk up to them. I walk over to Bella.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh sure. Hey Em?"

"Yeah Bella."

"Will you start being nice to Rosalie? You both might be surprised about each other."

"Sure, I'll try." He says while looking at Rosalie.

As we walk out I watch the interaction between those two. I finally think my big brother has finally found his match in this one. We get in the car and drive to the hills of Port Angeles. Is this huge duplex. I pull into the driveway. I get out and walk around and open the door for Bella. She gets out and looks around.

"Okay who lives here?" she asks

"This is my aunts' house but me and my brothers live here with here since our cousin went into the Navy 6 years ago.. We wanted her to be able to be safer and so she won't feel lonely."

"That's sweet."

We walk to the front door. I open it and wait for her to walk in. I walk in after her and close the door.

"Edward? Is that you? Bring your guest in the living room so I can properly greet her." A woman says from the living room.

"How'd does she know you brought me with you?" she asks. I look down at her and smile.

"Psychic remember. I told you she has the real powers around here. Come one so I can introduce you."

We walk into the living room. There's a stunning woman with shoulder length black hair in a red robe standing in front of the fire. She slowly turns around and smiles.

"Hello. My name is Athena. You must be Bella?"

I watch Bella take a step back but still holds my hand.

"Yes…Yes ma'am."

"Oh please dear, call me Athena."

"Athena? Like the Goddess of Wisdom."

"Why yes. That's right. So before I keep you. Welcome and you can stay here for as long as you need." If my aunt was shocked she didn't show it.

"Thank you." She turns toward me.

"Right so I guess I'll take you upstairs so you can get settled. Aunt Athena, I'll see you later."

I take Bella by the hand and bring her upstairs to my apartment.


	8. Athena's POV

**APOV**

Well it looks like this is going to be very interesting. It looks like all my nephews are going to be tested this weekend. All of them have the choice for love. I hope that they take it.

Edward the protector.

Emmett the leader.

Jasper the thinker.

All of them have a chance that the Fates have given them. I walk over and look at the moon. I just hope the choose with their hearts and not with there mind. All of them have been granted a chance at love with woman who compliments them so well that they just need a good push in the right direction. I also feel danger. Each of them will face there on personal danger but if they can get through it then love will come to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**SORRY GUYS BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL THE NEW YEAR. **

**I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT I PROMISE TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER AS MOST LIKELY ON FRIDAY. **

**Sends me some reviews on what you think so far. I want at least 5 reviews if possible by Friday. Before I write the new Chapter. I want to hear you guys input. **

**I guess I'll see you guys in the NEW YEAR OF 2009! **

**I'm so excited I can't wait. I'm graduating in 2009. Yay for me. I hope everyone has an amazing New Year's Eve and an even better year in 2009. **

**BYE, NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON.**


	9. Edward's Apartment

As Edward walks me towards his apartment I suddenly feel as if this was supposed to happen. I mean we all know that everything happens for a reason. Maybe I was meant to be at the wedding, meant to find Edward. I know it sounds crazy but that's how I feel. I just wish that I could remember something other than that little part at the end. This is driving me mad. Why can't I remember anything else.

Edward unlocks his door and waits for me to walk in. I take a step into his apartment/house. It's actually clean. I mean his office was a little messy and disorganized but this is so clean. There's a couch, a nice matching leather chair and a 40' inch plasma T.V. I walk towards the kitchen. It's insanely nice. I mean it has marble countertop and matching cabinets. I run my fingertips over the counter. Its so smooth.

"Wow! This place is amazing." I say awe struck.

"I'm glad you like it. It's usually not this clean but I guess I can thank Aunt Athena for that. Are you hungry?"

"Of course!" I say smiling and laughing.

"Well let's see what we can find for mi lady." He says and gives a short bow like they did in old black and white movies.

He walks in the kitchen and starts looking through cabinets.

"What do you say I make some spaghetti and garlic bread?"

"I'd love some but wouldn't that take a while to make. I mean I don't want you to make so much effort for me. I'll settle for something simple." shyly I look down and start messing with my hands.

"It won't take long and besides I don't mind doing it for you. But if you want something simple how about popcorn, cookies, and ice cream for desert. It won't take long to make and it's simple." He smiles his crooked smile and I melt inside.

"Okay. Can we watch a movie while we eat all the good stuff?

"Sure. Why don't you go pick a movie and I get started in here?"

"Cool."

* * *

I walk to his living room. I look through his collection. I thought he would have just one type of genre he likes but this is definitely not what I expected. I grab 27 dresses DVD. Something funny might be good for a change. I put it in the DVD player and go sit on the couch. I tuck my feet under me. Before the movie starts Edward comes up with a huge bowl of popcorn and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I grab the popcorn and start eating. Edward puts his arm around my shoulder.

When the movie starts is so cute. It looks like a fun way. Help planning a wedding for a friend but I don't think I could've been at 2 totally different weddings on the same night without passing out. It so sweet how they seem like total opposites but they compliment each other. I suddenly feel super aware of Edward sitting next to me. I look over my shoulder and see two golden brown eyes staring at me.

"Do…do I have something on my face?" I say staring back at him.

"No, it's perfect." I start to blushing.

"Thanks. How long have you been watching me?

"Since the beginning of the movie. I couldn't help it. Your just so beautiful.

I bet my face has gotten even redder now.

"Do you give compliments often to women who have amnesia?" I say laughing.

"No, you're the first."

"Well that's good. So what was up with you and that reporter chick from earlier?"

"Not much. Her name is Lauren, we dated for a while."

"I can see why. She looks s if she's every guys fantasy. Blonde, long legs, and nice personality."

"Not even close. At first she did have a great personality. She wanted to be a reporter for as long as she could remember. She always said she was going to be big. I always knew she would be a success. That was one thing I loved about her. Her drive. Her determination. I even thought about proposing until I found out she was going to use the information that I had for one of my clients to start her career. When I found out I broke up with her and have been trying to put myself in my work. I don't regret doing it. I just hate that I was so stupid."

"Come on you're not stupid. You just didn't see right away what she was about. I mean we all make mistakes, we just need to learn from them and grow."

Smiling. "You make a lot of sense, besides I think your way hotter than Lauren. You have beauty, brains and a great sense of humor. You really don't see your self that clearly do you.

"I'm average looking. I mean your like the most sexisest man I've ever seen and me I'm okay looking."

"Your serious? You think your okay looking? Do we have to try the bathroom, looking in the mirror again?" He asks with a devilish grin.

"I don't think that would be smart. Remember what happened last time when you did the bathroom thing?"

"That depends on if you believe you believe that your sexy and sensual then we don't have to go in the bathroom. Or if you still believe that what I tell you isn't true then I'll take that chance." He says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Sensual, maybe. Sexy, for me that might be a strech."

"Well then I guess were going to have to do the bathroom thing for you to believe me." He gets up and grabs my hand.

He takes me throught th eapartment and takes me towards his bedroom. He opens the door. I let out a gasp. It has a king side bed with deep blue sheets and a matching curtain. Before I get a chance to see more. He walks into his bathroom and makes me stand infront of the mirror. When I look in the mirror, I look behind him and see a huge shower, then off to the right is a tub with Jacuzzi jets. It's the most unbelieveable sight imaginable. I feel is hand under my chin and turns it back to the mirror.

"What do you see?"

"I see a great guy, with a great heart and definitely great body." I say giggling.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. We're talking about you here. So again, what do you see?

"I see brown hair that sits on my shoulders, and brown eyes with pale skin. I see an average girl."

"Wrong answer" He says as I see his hands unbuttoning my jacket and pulls it off my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I ask shockes.

"Well everytime you don't see yourself for the sexisest girl alive and my fantasy, I will be taking off one article of clothing for you and then one off of me. Well keep doing this until you get it right. Now tell me what do you see?"

"Okay, I see a not so average looking girl."

"Close but not the answer were looking for." He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it. "What do you see?"

"I see a very attractive male with a body of a Greek God."

"Nice compliment but this is about you and since that's your answer I guess your losing the top part of your dress." As he slides the straps of my dress down my shoulder and pulls the front of my dress around my waist. I'm standing half-naked in front of him. "Now let me know what do you see?"

"I see a very attrative woman. A very sensual woman." I smile at him.

Smiling back."Well that's one correct answer. It deserves a reward." He lean to the side of my neck and starts kissing and sucking. He makes a trail to the other side and starts kissing down the other side of my neck. I hold onto the counter just to stand up straight. I let out a moan. He brings his head back up and stares at me. I stare back. "Last time. What do you see?" he says in a hoarse voice.

"I see a woman who's sexy and beautiful and right now is very horny and wants you to take her in your room and have sex with her until she passes out." I say turning around and looking him the eyes.

"That I can do."

He picks me up bridal style and lays me down on his bed.

"We finally make it to a bed." I say with a grin.

"And now were going to make love in my bed." he says.

He slides my dress off me. He tosses to the floor. I watch him staring at me all I'm wearing is my undewear and my blue heels, he looks likes a kid in a candy store for the first time. Like he wants to devour me. He leans down and kisses me. I feel his hands rub over my nipples making them hard. I moan against his kiss. He stops as his kisses his wat down. He starts at my cheeks, my jaw, my throat, then my breast. Giving each one the same attention. His hands pull down my thong. He thens kisses a trail down my belly then he gets on his knees. He kisses each one of my thighs. Never kissing were I wanted him to most. He slips a finger in and my body arches to the touch. He still teasing me until I let out a whimper. Then I feel his tounge kiss my center. I let out a grateful sigh. As I felt his tounge licking and sucking and kissing my core which was soaking wet now.

"Oh God" I moan out as I feel him do a double assault when he use his finger. I feel it building and building until I grab onto his sheets and his hair and scream out. I back against his bed.

I can hear him pulling down his zipper. I feel the bed dip. I also hear the tear of a foil. I open my eyes and see him looking down at me. He positioned himself over me and wrapped my legs aroun his waist. I feel him slowly enter me. I arch my body to meet his. I thought I was done but apparently my body doesn't want to stop and damn if I don't want him to. He starts picking up his thrust going harder and faster. I see him put his hand inbetween our body and start rubbing my center, taking the pressure to a high level. I feel my body tense up and I grab onto his shoulder and my climax takes over my body. I feel him take one final thrust as I hear him groan knowing that his climax has taken over him. He lays to the side and takes me with him. He kisses me. He pulls away from me and walks to the bathroom.

I slide under his sheets. I start to fall asleep. The last thing I remember is Edward wrapping his arm aroun my waist.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well Happy New Year to all my readers. I'm glad to be in 2009. My graduating year. But enough about that. **

**I hope you like my latest chapter for the year of 2009. Send me a review let me know what you think.**


	10. Morning After

I slowly start to wake up. I can feel the sun on the back of my shoulders. I start to sit up but am haulted. I look down and look at the arm that's wrapped around my waist. I sit on my side and watch the most beautiful creature known to man. He even sleeps like a Greek god. Even though I have no idea how they sleep but you get the picture. His hair looks even messier than usual. I run my fingers through his hair. I slide my hand down to his cheek then I rub my thumb against his lower lip. I smile as I watch him sleep. The I feel his lips kiss my thumb. I jump and see two golden brown eyes staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask curiously.

"For a few mintues. I love the feel of your hands through my hair, as you slid it down and touched my cheek, than when you rubbed your thumb against my lip I couldn't pretend any more. Now that I'm up I can do this."

He starts to lean up so I decide to meet him half way we're lips meet. I don't think there's anything better than the way this man can kiss. I can't think all I can do is feel the sensation. I pull back slowly.

"Umm we have a problem." I say looking at him as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"What is it?" He says as he sits straight up in the bed.

"No it's nothing bad or dangerous, it's just that I need some clothes. I mean I can't keep walking around in my business suit."

"Okay well then how about I take you shopping for a few clothes and then we can go see Jacob."

"Sure. I should take a shower."

I get out of the bed and walk in the bathroom. I turn the knob on the shower as the water starts to fall down. I step in. I grab some of his shower gel. I inhale. I don't think he'll mind if I smell like him. When I get done. I grab some lotion and start to get back into my suit. I come out the bathroom and look at Edward still laying down.

"Your turn."

"Thanks. If you want some breakfast there should be some cereal in there." When he gets out the bed in all of his glory, I can feel my body start to heat up again. I decide that I should get out of here.

When I walk in the kitchen I decide to make breakfast. I find some pancake mix, eggs, bacon, and some bread. When I hear Edward come out the bedroom. I already have a plate with some pancake, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast on a plate for him and I made one for myself.

When Edwards walks into the kitchen he looks surprised in shock a little. I smile at myself for doing a good job.

"I can't believe you cooked all of this."

"Well it's the least I could do since your letting me stay here until I remember things besides it wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it was. No ones has ever, cooked for me except maybe my aunt Athena and Esme. This is the nicest thing you could have done for me."

"I'm glad you like it. Eat up before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am." He says as he takes a seat across from me.

At first I thought it was going to be akward but it wasn't. After we got done Edward offered to clean up since I made breakfast. When he got down we left his apartment and went to the shopping district in Port Angeles. I went into this store called Simply Sensations. They had everything I needed. I bought a pair of jeans, nice red sweater, 2 bras with matching underwear and a flirty sundress. I hated that Edward paid for it but I couldn't do anything. He talked me into it. Well he talked and then he smiled and I knew I had lost the whole argument.

On the way to the hospital I could tell Edward was nervous or more like anxious to see his friend. I don't know how he did but I took his hand in mine and just held it. Giving him some support. When he pulled up in the Hospital parking garage I got a strange feeling but I didn't say anything.

We walked into the hospital. It said the Intensive Care Unit was on the 5th floor. We both got in the elevator. Were still holding hands. The elevator DINGS. We step out the elevator and walk down the hall. There was Edward's brother talking to this blonde haired man. Rosalie was standing to the side just watching. Then there was a dark-haired guy standing next to the blonde. It was something about that guy that seemed off but I can't tell what it was.

Edward walks up to his brother. He shakes hands with him and then the blone guy. I look down the hall and see a bodyguard standing in front of a door that I'm guessing is Jacob's.

"Bella, you remember Emmett and Rosalie."

"Yeah, nice to see you guys again." They bothnod there heads.

"This is my other brother Jasper and his intern assistant Alex."

"Hi, I get to finally meet the mystery girl. Nice to meet you." He says with a smile that makes me feel calm.

"And you as well." I say smiling at both of them.

Alex just shakes his head at rapid speed but hardly looking up.

"So how is Billy doing?"

"Almost ok. He's going a little stir crazy. The doctors haven't come back from surgery and all the tests they've been doing on Jacob yet." This from Emmett.

I see a pale faced God walking up the hall towards us. His blond hair is pulled back but somehow he still looks sophisticated.

"Hello everyone. Where is Mr. Black?" he asks with a voice of an angel.

"He went to get coffee. He should be on his way up.? Edward says.

The elevator dings and out comes a man in a wheelchair and a woman, who I can assume are the blacks. Long black hair with a cowboy hat on top. He kinda reminds me of a ruler. Even though he might seem limited, beneath that is great power and a force to be reckon with.

"Dr. Cullen is everything okay. What's going on?"

"Well Mr. Black the surgery went well as we expected but there's the tumor on the back of his head that's swelled and we can't get to it. We predic by tomorrow that it should go down and there will be better chances that I can give you. For right now he needs to rest and by tomorrow the swelling should go down enough were I can give you a better report." The doctor says.

"Can I see him now?"

"Yes you can but only two of you for now."

They go down to Jacob room as the bodyguard steps aside and lets them pass.

"Edward? Is that you dad?"

"Yeah, that's my dad the doctor." he says with a small chuckle.

"Tell me? Does handsomely, Greek Goddish run in your family or what?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. So I think we should get out of here and get you some food."

"I'd love some."

As I watch Edward cay goodybye to his family and the Blacks I start to wonder if I have a family that's looking for me right now. If my family even cares about me.

Edward puts his hand on the small of my back and escorts me out towards the elevator. I suddenlt feel a chill run through my spine as we step into the parking garage. I see that same white van parked down at the end of the garage. I hear gunshots ring out as Edward grabs my hand and runs to his car. He puts me in, I see him fire back. As he starts the car and punches the accelerator out of the garage. I see the van and some guy driving this black BMW. Edward's trys to loose them but it's getting tough especially these rough roads are not helping. Edward's decides to take the freeway. I keep looking back to see if there still behind us. Edward swerves the car in between other cars to make it harder for both of them. Edward cuts corners and gets off the intersection onto the next exit. It looks like he fooled them because there not behind us.

Edward still drives as if he's being watched I don't say anything but let him continue to drive in silence. He suddenly pulls into this house on this long driveway. He pulls into the garage and gets out. He comes around to open the door and I get out. He closes the door.

"What are we doing here?" i ask curiously.

"Well were here because we need a another ride. They know what my car looks like. This wil keep them distracted looking for my volvo."

He takes this cover up from around this motorcycle and throws it over the car. He turns the garage door so it will open. He pushes outside and gets on and then looks at me.

"Are you sure you know how to drive that?" I say pointing to the bike.

"Of course. You'll be safe."

"Okay."

I throw my leg over the other side and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Great. Now lets good to get you something to eat."

He starts the motorcycle and then drives off the driveway like a race car driver except he's driving a bike.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I'll write another chapter by Monday.**


	11. Run Away from Danger

As we drove up to The Poseidon, the ride wasn't entirely that bad. It was nice how the wind was in my hair and how the breeze fee against my skin. When he stopped at a light, I started to feel a little dizzy and that's when it hit me. It was a glimpse but still really clear.

I see a young couple in a store. They walk up to me and the woman says that she loves the dress and in the background you can hear this classical music. The end of it.

I have my hands wrapped onto Edward with a iron grip. I start to relax and loosen my grip.

"Are you okay? Did you just remember something?"

"Yeah! It was a young couple in store. I can smell a breeze from the ocean and a musky perfume. I don't know who the couple where but they wanted to buy a dress. In the background there was this classical music in the background."

"Okay it might be on the pier. But good thing we stopped at a stoplight I had to make sure you stayed on the bike. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Well then let's get you to the restaurant."

He starts the bike up again and then we drive. When we get there instead of parking Edwards goes around back and parks in the alley. I get off and so does Edward.

"Why'd you park in the alley."

"So whoever might have been following us think I parked here they might be watching the place. From here we can go in through the back and not be seen. Now lets go eat. I want to go over everything you know again."

We walk in through the back door and up to the front. Edward goes and talks to Leah about food I guess. They have the television on and on the news. I see to pictures flash on the screen with names at the bottom. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I go back to the vision and it starts to click.

Edward comes back to me and takes me to the backroom again.

"Leah going to come get us when there's a table ready. Now what did you remember?

"The couple in my vision. They were of Jessica and Mike. I remembered because of the pictures on the news."

"Ok, look Emmett just called me and told me there have been ransom notes sent to both families. He's on he way here to tell me a little more. Let's go over all we know so far. Tell me everything that you know and then I can add in some new things."

"Ok. Jessica liked one of the dresses in the store. She said she loved it. She wanted me to make her one. I assume I did. But anyway yesterday I woke up in the back of a cab. Not remembering anything that happened prior to the sccident. I asked the cabbie where he was going to take me. When he told me I heard police sirens and something in me told me that I had to go and run. To find you. So I got out the cab and ran over to you office builiding. "

"That's when you walked in and I first saw you. You didn't remember anything. Not even your name. You were carrying a tote full of money and a hand gun that was fired." he says filling in some pieces.

"Right. So I had the vision when someone called my name. I didn't tell you this earlier because I didn't want you to think badly of me. A guy opened the door and I fired the gun at him and made him stumble back against the door. I heard Jacob yell and ask if Jessica was alright. But then him and Roman started fighting and he told us to run."

"You fired the gun?"

"Yes. I don't know if it was the gun from the tote or what but I just didn't want you to think of me as a killer or worse. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It sounds like you were trying to defend yourself. But let's continue on what we know."

"Okay. Well we know someone wants me dead. We know this is not Jacob or Alice's fault. We know that the caterer seen some of what happened but doesn't know all of it. Look Edward I think that the best thing is that you turn me into the police."

"We can't do that."

"Why not? The longer I stay here the more you and your family is in danger. I would hate myself if anything happened to any of you."

"Nothing will happen to you. You wont be any use to the police if you can't remember anything."

"Your right but I will be better with the police."

I wince a little at her words, I can't loose her and if she leaves I might.

"I'm right just give yourself another day and if you still want to turn yourself in then you can."

"Fine. I'll stay."

Then Leah walks in.

"Hey guys I have a booth waiting for you."

"Thanks Leah." He says.

We all walk back out to the restaurant. Leah sets us at a booth. She brings two cokes. Then a young man comes up and asks to take our orders. I look at the menu. The gyros look really good.

"A gyro please."

"Two"

The young man nods then walks back to the kitchen. No later then 10 mintues later theres this humongus gyro in front of me. I cut it in half and take a bite. I close my eyes in pleasure. This is amazing.

"Wow! I love the gyro. I think this will be my favorite sandwhich ever."

"I'm glad you like it. Try the fries. They're the best fries you will ever taste. Dad uses this oregano and some cheese that adds the right spice and makes the fries the best."

I pick a fry and eat. I sigh in complete satisfaction.

"Your right these are the best fries I've ever tasted."

Then a beautiful woman comes to our table.

"Well Edward is this the young woman that has brought you to the restaurant more often?"

"Yes, Esme. This is Bella. Bella this is Esme."

"You have a great place. And the food is divine."

"I can see what Leah was talking about. And thank you. We try to make sure our food is at the highest level of great. Why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner. It would be great."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't besides where on the 5th floor. I would really love it if you came." Giving me her smile that makes it hard to say no.

"Sure I'll come. T hank you for inviting me."

"Your welcome. Well let me get back to the kitchen and help. Nice meeting you Bella."

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme."

"Esme."

As Esme walks away I see Emmett and Rosalie come in. They look as if they were meant to be together. I wouldn't say it out to either of them though.

"Bella can I talk to my brother for a second."

"Sure."

Rosalie sits across from me staring at my other gyro with a hunger in her eyes.

"Rosalie would you like the other half?"

"No I couldn't."

"Sure you can. I wouldn't be able to finish it all by myself."

"Well if you insist." She takes a napkin and grabs the other half of the gyro.

"Well be back in a second."

I watch as they walk away towards the bar and stands in front of the bar on the side of the tv.

* * *

**EPOV**

**"**What Emmett?"

"It looks like your mixing some business with pleasure. I mean that isn't a bad thing but it's with a material witness to a kidnapping and murder case."

"Emmett get off my back. And I know you can't be talking especially sense all the sexual tension with you and that fire cracker out there would start a fire."

"What does she remeber?"

"She remebers that Jessica and Mike came to her in a store. That's all she got today."

"Well she should start to remember faster."

"It's not like I can force her to remember. Besides I don't see you doing anything instead of maybe... Rosalie."

I see the anger shoot throguh Emmett like a forest fire.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Maybe but you shouldn't judge anything of this situation on me or even Bella."

"Okay but you only have another day and if I were you I would try a little harder before something bad happens."

"Your right."

"I'm your big brother of course I am." He says letting out a loud laugh.

I suddenly look over at the tv and see Lauren on the news. Urgent News under her catch my eye.

"This is Lauren Mallory and tonight we have Micheal Newton Senior here with a message." Lauren steps away from the podium and Micheal Newton Senior stand up there. Me and Emmet look at each other with a look that this can't be good.

"Billy Black I know we've had our differences in teh past. Please if you have my son please bring him back to us. I don't want this to be getting worse i just want my son back. Thank you."

"I think shit has just hit the fan."

"You've said it.

I look over at both Rosalie and Bella talking.

* * *

**BPOV **

"I think there about to attack something." Rosalie says taking about of her sandwhich.

I look over at the guys and see tension radiating off then in folds.

"It can't be good. It's weird. I mean when I first saw Edward I thought of Adonis."

"Yeah I know what you mean. When I saw Emmett I kinda of saw Hercules."

"I can see that. I just wish I knew what to do."

"Your the browned-hair girl I saw at the church, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess. I just don't want him to get hurt. I could never survive that. I mean it just something about him that he might look nice and gentlemen like but theres a dangerous person behind that. I just don't want to see him like that and know it because of me."

"I mean but there not angels."

"No there not."

"Edward is a stubborn, determined man He changes things until you do things his way."

"I thought you would be saying the same about Emmett."

"I just hate to think that that's the kind of guy I go for."

"What do you mean think? Don't you know?"

"I have amnesia. Edward says he's going to help me remember but I just keep bringin him into danger."

"I'm so sorry and he's right you're going to remember."

"I just have a choice to make."

"Sometimes you go to make decisions that are best for you." She smiles as she sets her hand over mine.

"Your right. Will you do me a favor and distract him long enough where I can sneak off."

"Sure, I mean us witnesses got to stick together."

I smile and hope the Edwards psychics don't kick in long enough for me to get away from him and take the anger far away. I get out the booth and start to walk to the bathroom. I keep my eye on Edward to make sure he's not watching. When I get in. I open the window and try to climb out. My hand is like six inches from the ground but my jeans get cut into the seal. I hear someone come in.

"Hey, can you give me a hand?" I ask to the unknown person.

"Sure" I know that velvet voice all to well.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys likes this chapter. I would like some reviews. **

**I wil update soon. **

**XOXO **

**BellaRosa**


	12. The Way to Remembrance

As soon as I heard that voice I knew that there was no chance of escaping. My stomach did a double Summer Sault. Then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he lifted out of the window. A few seconds later and she was facing him in the bathroom. Now the bathroom seemed smaller and Edward was taking up most of it.

He looked angry. I've never seen him look this angry before. He's standing so close that's its hard to take a breath without inhaling his scent. I took a side to the right against the wall. I tried to step to the side but his and blocked my way. It was like I was caged in with no escape. I feel a rush a heat run through me but I put my hands behind my back so I wouldn't tough him.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this."

I lift my chin up. "Okay fine. We'll go back to the table and we'll talk about it." Cause if they didn't get out of this bathroom, she was going to end up jumping him.

"We're not going anywhere. I put an Out-Of-Order sign up and locked it. You're going to tell me why you're running away."

"I'm not running away. I'm going to the police. I'm turning myself in before you get hurt. Your brother wanted you to, but you talked him out of it, didn't you?"

"Yes because he agrees with me that you'll be no use to the police if you don't remember. If we find your house it could do the trick."

"And it might not. The police can take me to my house. You don't have to."

It felt like a slap in the face but what hurt worse was the fact that I almost lost her. If she would've left this restaurant who knows what could have happened. I grab her shoulders and push her against me. "You're not going to run away from me."

I crush my mouth on her hard. Maybe is she struggled I would have been able to let go. But she didn't. If she surrendered I would have gained some control back but she did neither. She mouth was just as demanding as mine if not more. Her hands as desperate.

I pushed her shirt over her head. I didn't plan any of this. It's just hard to think of if she would have left out that window. Been on the streets with two killers out there who want her dead. I couldn't survive that.

I dragged my mouth away from hers tried to breath. I really just wanted to shake her. "They could be watching this place. They probably followed us. That's why I parked the bike in the alley. I didn't want us to be seen."

She put her hand on her hips. "They're shooting at you. If I'm not with you then your safe."

"Will you just let me worry about the safety issue?" When she hesitated he said "Haven't I done a good job so far?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then you need to trust me. You hired me to find out what happened and I never quit in the middle of anything I do. Now promise you won't do anything like this again."

"Alright I won't. But tell me you're going to finish what you just started?"

"Right here?"

"Right now." Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled my mouth back on hers.

Desire zipped through both of them like a fire. This need was something neither of them has experienced before. As he pushes her against the stall door. He runs he's hands down her stomach to her jeans. He slides the zipper down and pushes the pants down from her hip down to the floor. She steps out of it. He moved his hand up her waist and her hips. The sound she made nearly tore him apart and drove him more than ever.

He never did anything this restless in years, maybe when he was younger but not anything like this. He never felt this before. Never wanted anyone as much. He dropped to his knees and pulled her panties down. Grabbing her ass he pulled her against him and he used his assault her with his mouth.

An electric current ran through her and made her heart beat faster. Bella let her head fall back and her hands grip the door for balance. I could feel everything. From the scrape of his teeth to the slow deliberate slide of his tongue.

The pressure of it was so intense that I wanted to hold on to this feeling forever but I couldn't. I felt the climax come and I just ran with it. I didn't even have enough time to think before Edward was pulling down to the floor. As he dealt with the condom, Edward was kneeling so I was straddling his lap.

"Wrap you legs around me"

I did and he feeled me with on full stroke. For one moment, the pleasure was so intense, that I couldn't breathe. I just closed my eyes and took in everything he gave me. She tried to move but couldn't.

"Look at me, Bella"

He held me still until I did then I said, "Make me come."

The intensity and hunger in his eyes and had her inner muscles tightening around him.

A moan escaped his lips. "More," he breathed.

His hands imprisoned her and all she could do was inch her hips up and down. The tension was being built slowly but so out of reach. She'd never felt this kind of ecstasy before.

"Let me finish this. Please." She moaned out.

"We'll finish this together."

He moved his hands, and finally free she began to move her hips against his as pleasure slammed into her. She would've have screamed if she could but she couldn't. All she could do was feel him. She was helpless but to give herself over to him.

Edward watched through slitted eyes but watch and move just enough to bring her higher. He would've done anything to keep her here. In this moment. Having her think of nothing but him and the pleasure that only he could bring. He surrendered himself over to the completion that only she could give him.

After Bella broke the silence. "Well I wonder if this is another first for me."

He found the strength to open his eyes and notice that she was on top of him and they were laying on the floor.

"I know it can't be a first for you."

"And you know that how…" he was surprised at his voice working.

"You must have known where that Out of Order sign was. I believe that you and your brothers did a lot more here than bus tables."

"You'll stay with me now?"

"Like glue until I get my memory back."

"We have to get out of here."

"I lost more of my clothes than you did."

"We can always make up for it the next time." He says with a naughty grin.

She meets his eyes. "Count on it."

* * *

― **Next day― **

As were walking up and down the Pier. Looking at all the dressy stores. I'm wearing the sundress Edward bought for me. Wearing a pair of sunglasses and a hat so I won't be recognized.

"There are only two left. One called Versailles and another called Uniquely Designs."

"Let's try the last one first."

"Okay."

We walk up to the door. As we walk in there's the classical music that Bella heard. We walk in as a sales lady comes up to us.

"Bella, Were have you been? I tried covering you with the Dragon Lady. I mean you didn't show up last night and you're late this morning but I don't blame you. Look there's a customer good luck."

"I don't remember her."

"You probably will."

I look through the shoo and stop at this beautiful wedding gown. The beadwork looks impeccable. I look at the label and it says _Designs by Bella._

"Isn't it lovely one of our staff designed it. I jumped and look up to see an old lady wearing a designer label suit staring at us.

"Bella, is that you?"

I nodded taking off my sunglasses.

"Well you finally showed up. When you didn't show up last night and your coming two hours late for your shift, I'm sorry but your actions have consequences. I'm sorry to do this but you're…."

"I had insisted that Bella come see me yesterday." Edward said. "I'm Felix Drayton by the way Bella's agent. And you are…"

"I'm Jane Seymour. You're her agent you say."

"Yes, she signed with me yesterday." He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Am I the luckiest guy or what?"

Let's talk in my office." The Dragon Lady escorted us to her office.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Don't worry the DL needs to be taken down a few pegs."

As we walk into her office she takes a small box out from the file cabainet and placed it on her desk.

"When you didn't show up I cleared out your locker. I told you if you didn't show up that what was going to happen. I continued to tell you if you kept taking time off, I would have to terminate our agreement."

"And what was your agreement with Bella."

"That she could sell her designs here. She would get 20% of the profits and the store gets 80%. She would also work here on the weekend and holidays until her designs start coming in on a regular basis She has failed to keep up her end of the agreement."

"Can I see the contract." Edward asks.

"Contract?" For the first time the DL look not so confident. "Umm…we didn't draw up anything forms."

"Well that's good. When Bella first told me about this I couldn't believe it."

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression. We love Bella's design and we want to still carry them."

"That may be a problem. We have an afternoon meeting with Vera Wang, interested in her wedding designs, but they want exclusive."

"Vera Wang?"

"Yes were meeting with their head buyer. We can't be late."

"No, no." She turns to Bella. "We don't want to loose you Bella. I mean this is where you made your first sale."

"I'll have Felix talk to Vera Wang maybe they'd make an exception for a smaller boutique."

"But she'd want her job back. Temporarily." Edward said. "With flexible hours. I'll have it all out in the contract."

"Of course."

Edward grabs the box and puts it under his arm. "You'll be hearing from me soon Ms. Seymour."

Laughing as we left the shop. I try to hail a cab while Edward gets on his phone. On the third ring Jasper picks up.

"This better be good." "I'm pulling into Mercy's parking lot." He continued.

"Your taking Jacob's case?"

"He hasn't been charged yet. Just hope that it doesn't come to that." Is that the only reason you called?"

"No I need a favor."

"What else is knew. Why else would you call?"

"I could say turnabout's fair play. I've done some pro bono for you.

"Make it fast."

"I need you to draw up a contract for my client. My client has a verbal agreement with a shop on Pier 20. They take her designs on a consignment and give her twenty percent of the sales she makes. I want everything to be fifty-fifty and equal. If they balk at that, then draw up a second contract that if they want the designs then they'll have to buy them at a price that has to be negotiated and agreed upon by both parties.

"Got it." Jasper said. "I'll also add that the selling price has t o be negotiated, and if it's raised then they'll have to compensate the designer."

"I like the way you think, bro. How much time will it take."

"Give me until Monday or Tuesday at the earliest. I'll have my new intern take care of it."

"I've been meaning to ask when did you get a new intern?"

"I just got one." he says a little annoyed.

Then he clicked the phone shut. I see Bella looking through the box. She pulls out a business card. She looks up at me.

"My name is Isabella Swan. But I guess I like Bella better."

She hands me the card. It has her name and address on it. 256 Hill Street, 2b. I take out my phone quick and start talking to Sam Clearwater. I hang up the phone.

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

"Well I just got done talking to a friend of mine who owns his own security business. He's own he way to pick us up now. Were going to go to your place and you're going to remember who you are."

"Ok, I'm ready. Lets go."

We walk hand in hand back down the pier as we follow the path the Fates have put us on.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hoped you guys like my story so far but were nearing the end of this one and going to start the next part of the series the cop. **

**I'll have two more chapters before it ends and then I can begin with your next story The Cop. **

**Review and give me your insight.**


	13. Remembering the Truth

Sitting in the surveillance truck outside Bella's apartment. Actually it's a flower truck. I'm listening to the Edward and Sam talking about a plan. Sam will stay in the van and handle the front of the building in case one of the guys that are trying to get Bella comes. Edward and I go in and look around my apartment and try to help me remember.

I take this huge potted plant from the truck and put it in front of me. Edward and I walk to the door and he hits the button.

"I have a delivery for apartment 2B; it says that I can leave it in the apartment."

**BUZZ!**

As Edward and I walk towards my apartment I'm starting to get nervous or I should really say anxious. I mean I might be able to find out who I am. It's a little nerve wrecking.

Edward opens my door and walks in front of me. I walk in behind him and set the flowers down by the door. I look up and see the place trashed. I walk in the front of him and stare. I walk into one of the rooms that I guess was my sewing room where I did all my designs. There are beads all over the floor cloths and fabrics. It's a mess. I walk back out to the living room. The couch and chairs are turned over. My table is destroyed. I just can't figure out why someone would want to hurt me.

"Do you recognize anything?" Edward asks.

"Nothing. I don't feel a like I'm close to anything in here."

"You will it'll just take some time. We have time." He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

I didn't know if he was talking about us or the situation before I got a chance to ask, I here Sam's voice coming from the walkie talkie.

"Edward, we got a problem. Two guys are headed your way. I'll take the one in the front and you handle the one coming towards you."

Edward takes the talkie and holds the button down.

"Got it. Be careful man."

"You, too. Out!"

Edward takes my hands and goes into the bedroom and pushes up the window.

"Go down the fire escape and when you get down there I want you to call the police and wait for them okay."

"I..." I start to say but Edward cuts me off.

"Look I really need you to not be stubborn and do what I ask. I won't be able to handle this guy if I know you're not safe. So will you please do what I ask?"

"Okay, I'll do it." I say as I step out of the apartment. "But promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise. Now get out of here." He says as he pulls a gun from his waist. And walks out and back into the living room I guess to hide before the guy gets here.

I can't help but asks myself has it been there the whole time.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I wait as I hear footsteps walking in the hallway and stop in front of the door. The door opens and this guy stalks in. He starts looking around, so I let the door close. He turns and sees me. He hits me against the head with something really hard. I fall to the floor and the gun slides out of my hand. I try to reach for it but the guy kicks it away.

He reaches down and pulls me up as he pulls his hand back, in that instant I take that chance and surprises him by taking his hand and pulls his hand back. In the corner of my eye I can see Bella standing behind the guy holding the gun with a tight grip. I know she wasn't going to shoot me but she would shoot if she had to. I hit the guy and get a couple more hits in before I get up and walk toward Bella. I stand behind Bella and wrap a hand around the gun and take it out of her hands. I feel her slump against me.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I watch Edward when he leaves. I can't seem to move. I just sit on the window and look at the closed door. I can't leave now. I just have a bad feeling about this. I open the door just as the guy hits Edward over the head. I suppress a noise and watch as he kicks the gun near the door. I come out of the door and stand behind the guys. I pick up the gun and aim it towards the guy and hold it just like Mike showed me. Right! Mike showed me how to hold the gun in the church because he couldn't since he had got shot in his shoulder. I remember! Oh My God, I remember everything. As the realization hits me I feel Edward come behind me and take the gun from my hands as I slump against him.

"It's okay Bella. You're safe. Everything is alright."

"Edward? I remember everything. I remember why I was at the church and everything."

"That's great!" He says smiling my favorite crooked grin.

Just then Sam comes in the door. Smiling a very smug smile.

"Hey guys. I just took care of your little friend. It looks like he had some recent damage done to his shoulder."

"That must be the guy I shot at." I say still a little shocked. Everything came back when I held the gun.

"Well he's out." Sam says as I here sirens getting closer. "I called the police before I dealt with the guy. Thought we might need to bring in the Calvary so to speak."

"Good thinking, man. Thanks for your help." Edward says.

"Yeah no problem. Besides it was fun." Sam says.

"Okay look Bella. After this is all over we need to talk."

"Sure."

Just then the place gets taken over by police men all over. They decide to take Edward and I to the police station for _questioning._


	14. Finally the End

Watching Bella be interrogated is tormenting. I wish I could be there for her right now. Being able to comfort her, while she tells her story of what happened. I can't stand this not being in there with her is killing me.

"It's going to be okay. She seems tough enough to handle anything." I don't even turn around to see Emmett walk in. I just keep staring at Bella.

"She seems to be handling things well. She looks calm and not freaking out."

"I know she's tough it's just I know the only on the surface. I just wish I could be in there with her."

"I hate to say this but you're lucky you even be able to see and be in here now. The captain is being nice. Look I bet she can feel you here watching and that's why she isn't cracking."

Before I get a chance to say anything, Jasper comes in with some coffee.

"Hey, I brought some good coffee and not that bad crap they got here." He says smiling I guess trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey I don't talk about how you're office is really stuffy so don't talk about my department."

"Fair enough." He says as all three of us watch Bella and Emmett captain. They hit the speaker button to be able to hear the conversation between them.

"Okay Bella, I want you to tell me what happened one more time" he says as I see Bella hands get white but she stills seems to look calm.

"Why do they want to hear it again? I mean how many times does she have to go through it."

"There just doing in case something in the story changes or they add something they might have forgotten. Look Edward, it's going to be okay and she's going to be fine." Jasper says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I suddenly feel calm.

"Thanks Jasper, I needed that."

"No problem. Let's just watch and listen."

"Sure."

I look and watch as Bella tells her story again.

"Jessica and Mike came to this shop where I worked. She liked my beadwork. She wanted me to make her a wedding dress for her. I said sure and then I told her my price. She gave me enough for the fabric and the cloth."

"So you didn't know her or who she was?"

"No I didn't. They just told me there first names. Jessica and I would talk only at her fittings. At one of the fittings she finally told me who she was and everything. It seemed like she just needed a girl to talk to. Then that day for the wedding she came to pick up her dress and she asked me to be her maid of honor. I said sure so I went with her to the church. We came into the church from the front and went upstairs to the sacristy. She was about to change into the dress when we heard shouting and then gunshots. I heard two shots. Then Mike came upstairs with a gun. He handed it to me and showed me how to shoot it because he got shot in the shoulder. He pushed Jessica in the far corner of the room and then I had the gun aimed at the door. When a guy stepped in the room I fired the gun at him and he fell back against the door. Jacob ran up the stairs to make sure if Jessica was alright. Mike told him that she was ok. Then he and the guy started fighting and he told all of us to run. We went down the other set of stairs that were hidden."

"Then what happened."

"We all ran out the side of the church and towards the streets. Mike got the cab and then he handed me this bag of money and gave me Edward's business card and told me to go to him and tell him what happened. I got in the cab and he and Jessica were arguing back and forth on if they should ride in the cab with me or should get another cab. Mike closes the door and the cab takes off towards Edward's office. That was the last time I saw them."

"And that's when you got into the accident and you couldn't tell Edward what happened because you couldn't remember. Is that right?" Mr. Parker asks.

"That's right."

"Thank you Ms. Swan."

When Emmett captain comes out the room he turns to me.

"You can take her now but make sure she stays in town, in case I have some more questions. I want you to protect her."

"You still think she's in danger?" I ask

"I think that it's something still wrong here. Then we don't have all the details yet. But take her and just keep her safe."

"That's what I planned to do. Always." I look at Bella.

* * *

After getting Bella out of the police station I take her back to my home. As we walk into the door. I close it. Once we are inside I take her hands and make her face me.

"You're worried about something and now that were here you're going to tell me."

"I'm worried about Jacob" I say. It wasn't a complete lie. "I can't but think of Mrs. Black. She has two daughters missing. And now the media has the stupid idea that Jacob has committed murder and attempted kidnapping."

"Jasper's on the case. He'll protect Jacob. He's very good at what he does."

That's definitely an understatement. The Cullen brothers seem good at everything they do.

"With Billy's help, Jasper is going to figure out what's going on, especially with me and Emmett working on it Jacob will be cleared." He says.

"Oh, you're early. But everything ready, I think." Aunt Athena comes from upstairs. She reached for Bella hands. "I know you are relieved that all the danger is finally over?"

"How did you know?" I ask staring into the eyes of the older woman. I can see warmth and a motherly care.

"I know certain things. The danger will fade away as soon as you make a choice the Fates have given you."

She turns to Edward and let's go of my hands.

"I went into your apartment and popped something in your oven. It's on warm now. So you can eat when you like. I should let you kids go now. You have a lot to talk about." She beams smiling as she walks away.

_"A lot to talk about_." Athena's words echo in my head. As Bella and I head up to my place. I opened the door and waited for Bella to walk. She stopped abruptly as the tension grew a little more.

"What….?" She asks in shock.

"Aunt Athena has a romantic heart." I say as she looks around.

There a two people table, candles everywhere, and some roses on the table. I can hear the Harp music in the background.

"What…she….I" She can't seem to the find her voice. I was staring at her and she looked away. The fog was so thick.

I can sense her slipping away from me. Like I sensed her that day she walked into my office. It was only two days. In two days I knew that she was the woman for me. Pushing the fear away I closed the door and waited.

"The music is so nice." She says.

"It's a Greek harpist. It's one of Aunt Athena's favorite."

"That's not what I want to talk about."

I waited.

"I want to thank you for saving my life."

Anger flares through me but I keep a handle on it. "It could have easily gone another way. It was just the fates in our favor. You could have shot the bastard and save my life but let's just say it was a mutual saving of the life." I take a step forward. "Bella…."

She holds up her hands to stop me. "Things happen to people in these kinds of stressful situations."

"Good things happen." I say.

"Yes but I mean you don't know anything about me. We're so different and my life has been so easy compared to yours."

"I know a lot about you."

"You know what that I'm a…. sex nymph. I didn't know I was like that."

"A sex nymph?" I question even though I really just want to laugh.

"I want to make love to you every time I see you. I want to make love to you right now."

"I'd love to oblige you." I

"It's not enough. I mean the sex is great….amazing but…."

"I know what you mean."

"You should know that my parents were divorced when I was 3. My mom remarried this guy and I mean she is happy. From then on I was spoiled and very privileged teen. Then we moved to Phoenix. When I went to the New York for design school and graduated, I wanted to open my own boutique. My dad he lives in Forks and after I moved back 3 years ago our relationship is great. I wanted to open a shop here and my mom wanted to me to come back and work at Phil's company. I didn't want to. They would have given me the money but it would only be to see me fail and when I did I would come crawling back and work at the company.

"So you moved here to be near your dad and have your dream on your own rules."

"Exactly. That's how you and I are different. You are brave and I'm a coward."

"A coward?" I couldn't stand to stand where I was and keep my voice steady. I walked and stood in front of her. "It wasn't a coward who moved here to Port Angeles. It wasn't a coward who shot that thug at the church. And tell me you wouldn't have shot the bastard at your apartment if you had a clear shot."

"I didn't stand up to the Dragon Lady."

"Would you have let her fire you?"

"No. I would've quit first."

"See, you're not a coward." I take a step towards her but my cell phone rings. I grab it. "Yes?" I answer. I turn my attention away from her.

**(This part is going to be Bella's thought.)**

As he takes the call I go into my own thoughts. I can see he's taking all the attention to listen to whoever's on the other line. My intention was to tell him that we should take some time from each other. Slow things down. He was a million things she wasn't. She was cautious where he was impulsive. She was serious where he was dangerously fun. They shouldn't fit together yet we complement each other. Athena's words come floating back into my head. The choice. The Fates were offering her Edward. Could it be that simple?

**(Back to Edward)**

I put my cell phone back in the in my pocket.

"Trouble?" She asks.

"That was Jasper. He's at the station and that those ransom notes were at the lab have Jacob and Alice's prints on them."

"They're going to arrest him?"

"Yes but it doesn't make sense. Jacob's not stupid. He wouldn't have leave his prints on it."

"Someone is trying to frame him."

"Yes and there doing a hell of a job of it too."

"You'll figure it out. You and your brothers will figure it out."

"We'll figure it, you're part of the team now." She opens her mouth but I stop her. I wrap my hands around her waist. "Look I know what you're going to say. That we should be cautious and practical, we need to slow things down. But you know that I don't want to. I thought I could but I can't. I always thought of myself as a patient man. I can't wait. Isabella Swan, I love you."

I kiss her hard until I feel her soften to me then I gentled it. When I finally pulled away we were both trembling. "I love making love to you. But I want more than that." He rested his forehead on top of mine. "I'm sorry if you want to take things slow…"

"No…"

"Bella?"

"Don't I deserve to say what I want?"

"What?"

"You were right about what I was going to say. The Fates have given me a choice and I'm going to make it. I want you. I love you and I choose you."

"Excellent choice." He says right before he kisses me again. He draws away. "I should tell you that the back of my neck is tingling." I pull down the back zipper on her sundress. "I have a great idea where this is going to go. Want to guess?"

"I'm not psychic but I have a good idea." I struggle with the zipper on his jeans as my dress falls to the ground. I look up to meet his eyes. "I'm not Greek. Is that a problem for your family?"

Edward seemed to consider it then he says. "Everyone can have one flaw. It'll take some time to work on it. A lot of time."

We were both laughing as we got rid of the rest of our clothes and sank to the floor.

---------

_In her tower room, Athena smiled at her crystal. As the harp music flows out from Edward's room. Edward and Bella have made their choices the fates have given them. But there is still danger in head for Emmett and Rosalie lie ahead. As well as Jasper and Alice. The color in the crystal clears. Oh yes there will be choices of love for them, too if they make it. _

* * *

**As this is the finally the end of the Private Investigator, I will write a sneak peek for all of my readers. **

**The Cop is coming up next and I hoped you enjoyed Bella and Edward. **

**Next Up: Emmett and Rosalie.**

**Write you final review and give me your take on my story.**


	15. Preview of The Cop

Setting up for another wedding has been great for business. I've finally started up my own business against my fathers

"advice"(what I meant was against his demands). I love my dad. I really do. I even like my stepmother to her points. If she keeps trying to set me

up with all the eligible bachelors that her and my dad deem fit. I'm so tired of having my life being taken over by someone else. Which is why I

decided on going to a top cooking school in New York, even though I do have a degree in Business I try not to use it though except in mo own. In

New York, was so different from my old life. No dad to tell me how to live, no step-mom to throw guys in my face. Saying that I should get married

and give her some grand kids (gag!!) I mean don't get me wrong I want kids just when I want them, not someone planning when I should get

them. But I'm getting a little worked up. I need to be concentrating on my catering. Let's Eat Catering is my baby. I've always loved cooking and

this is one of the greatest achievements that I have that I am truly proud of. Since I get referrals from Pastor Williams, business has been rolling

in.

I set up five champagne glasses and some small appetizers. The pastor told me to set up for the bride, groom, the best man, maid of honor, and

him. I started setting up. I go outside to grab the cake. I watch as the woman I assume is the bride and the maid of honor walk in the front of the

church. I go into my van and grab the cake. Which is prefect is I do say so myself. I take it inside the church from the back. I set it up in the

rectory. I get hungry. It's a terrible habit. When I get tired of waiting for thing I get hungry. I take the bag of strawberries from my pocket and

start to eat one. It taste so good, but not a minute later I heard a shot go through the church. I jump. I turn and walk towards the sanctuary. I

take out my phone and start dialing 911.

"Hello…yes? I'm at the Old Cathedral Church on West Main Street. There have been guns fired and I don't know how many more have guns."

I step in the sanctuary and see a man in a mask pointing the gun at the pastor. The pastors saying something like "you don't have to do this, this

is the house of God", but the man points it and aims it at the pastor.

"Leave him alone." I say throwing my cell phone at the gunmen and it hit him in the back of the head. I see the gunfire and hits the pastor. The

man turns towards me and his eyes are like snakes. I run out before he tries and shoots me. I run to this closet and hide in there. I can still here

some of the things that are going on but I see Snake Eyes past by the door and I try to remain as still as possible. I hear sirens in the distance

but I don't move from my spot.

_Something wicked this way comes _

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hoped you guys like your taste of The Cop. It will knock your socks off. I will upload the first 3 chapters for you soon.**


	16. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note: Sorry for the fake out. This isn't another chapter to my story. It's over and done with. But the second-installment is up and running. **

**I'm actually said to see it done with. Bella and Edward love story is over but the plot has yet to be completed. **

**Next is Rosalie and Emmett are next.**

**I hope you guys read it and like it. I will start writing the next chapters for the THE COP so don't worry I will finish it as soon as I can sense I started college this fall and I'm just getting adjusted to it.**


End file.
